


the worst anniversary ever

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Virgil’s anniversary goes wrong. very wrong.





	the worst anniversary ever

Anxiety was so happy he and logic were having their 6 month anniversary and tho he was nevus he spends a good 2 month working on his gift for logan. He even when and got logan some flowers, and even tho Logan said they cost way to much and weren’t worth the piece. But Virgil didn’t miss how the first time he got logan flowers, logan smile at them and put them in his study and Virgil had to throw them out because logan won’t even though they were all dead and had been for 2 weeks. Virgil had gotten ones with baby breath in them Logan liked the little blue flowers the best. He wrapped up the gift in some Sherlock wrapping paper he had found online. While logan would not approve of how much money Virgil spend on it but what Logan didn’t know won’t hurt him. Virgil was walking down the hall with flowers and gift in hand. He saw that the door to logan room was slightly open usually logan keep his door shut. He said the hallway gets loud and distracting. Virgil knocked on the door opening it as he knocked. He froze on Logan’s bed was logan sitting well that wasn’t the shocking thing the thing that made Virgil blood go cold. Was roman sitting on Logan’s lap lips locked with his. Virgil couldn’t move he watched as they pulled apart and roman started leaving kisses down logan’s neck in that moment Logan opened his eyes and saw Virgil.

“Shit”

Virgil drops the flowers and the gift and run.

“Virgil”

He didn’t stop running till he was in his room he locked the door tears running down his cheek as he felt his heart break. He fell to the ground and head his legs up against his chest.

“Virgil baby please let me in”

“NO”

“Please I didn’t mean it”

“Leave me alone”

“Virgil please”

“NO JUsT gO” Virgil voice was shaking he couldn’t see at this point.

“Okay I’ll leave”

Virgil listens as Logan walked away when he couldn’t hear the food steps anymore he started to sob. How could Logan do this to him? Was Logan not happy with Virgil, that must be it but why not just tell Virgil why not just break up with him why hurt him this badly? Virgil must not have been good enough for Logan. Obviously roman was better for logan made him happier that the only reason why Logan would do this. It hurt Virgil but if Logan was happy then it better this way. Logan being happy was worth more than Virgil not having a broken heart. And boy was Virgil heartbroken. If he had just been a better boyfriend that maybe he could have made logan happy himself. And he won’t be sitting here crying. Or if he just had kept his feeling to himself and not made Logan feel bad for him and feel like he had to say yes to a date. Why couldn’t Virgil just have been a better person then all this won’t be happening. Tears stop falling not because Virgil felt any better but because he had no more tears to let go. Virgil got up slowly and walked over to his bed. It smelled of logan. Somehow that was still comforting he lay down wishing today was just a nightmare but he knew it wasn’t. Soon he was asleep and had to watch Logan and roman kissing all over again in his nightmares.


End file.
